Spying Lies
by XamutoforeverX
Summary: Itachi is a spy in Akatsuki, but no one really knew. Until Kisame found out his secret. Now he's going to have to brace all and try to avoid getting caught further in this game of cat and mouse his partner desperately wants to play. Rated M: Suggestive[Slight Lemon], Kisa/Ita, One-shot [COMPLETED]


"Selling our secrets are we?"

_Shoot._ He was caught. Even with all his attempts at hiding this from the rest of the members, there was always one who knew more than met the eye when Uchiha Itachi walked by. "What gave you the assumption?" _Pointless. _He already knew his partner had overheard the conversation taking place between himself and a Konoha shinobi. "I didn't realise that the words, 'This is what I learned' were a part of everyday conversation" The usual kind tone he was always met with had become rather distant and nothing like the man he had previously engaged with. "Indeed, the odds point in your favour" Itachi knew he was playing a dangerous game here, but he knew that if his partner told the rest of the team… His cover would be blown. That he could not allow, not in this lifetime…He had his little brother's safety at stake. "Honestly Itachi, you have dug yourself a hole that is deemed impossible to escape from" the Uchiha turned to face his partner, having been looking the other way where the previous shinobi stood. The poor intel collector was nothing more than blood and guts on the ground behind him "Impossible can easily become possible, Kisame" A 'tsk' sound escaped his partners lips as Kisame took a few steps forward "How do you get out of this one? Either way, Leader needs to know who he's hired" The smaller male looked up at the angered face of his partner before calmly responding "I have my reasons for doing what I do. I won't die by Leaders hands nor yours. I shall die by my little brothers only" Kisame saw the hidden fear that Itachi was masking and wondered if this was because he knew that he couldn't face who he'd mentioned "I see your fear, Itachi. You can't hide things from me" a rather well-known Uchiha glare was adorned upon that flawless face as the words were almost spat out "I hid this did I not?" Kisame found it rather amusing how the small male thought that by glaring at him he now had leverage over him. _How cute._ "I suppose you'll have to find a way out of this, Itachi-san. I'm not going to hold back on useful information concerning Akatsuki" As the taller male turned and began to walk away he felt the tug at the sleeve of his cloak "You do not need to tell" The elder shinobi laughed snidely before looking back at the Uchiha "Oh? But I will and there won't be anything you can do about it" Before Itachi could reply to his partner the sleeve he'd been holding onto turned to water as did the figure before him. "Hn"

* * *

It had been a week since the interaction and Kisame had yet to tell Leader. That was unless Leader already knew and decided to deal with it his own way. "Itachi-san, you seem out of focus… I wonder why" the Uchiha heard the sarcasm in his voice and turned to give the elder a glare "Oh? Struck a nerve?" It was lucky that they were in their own room otherwise the rest of Akatsuki would be thinking that the world is neigh. "Why haven't you told Leader?" _Always straight to the point I see…_ "You said you'd make the impossible: possible. So therefore I am waiting for you to turn this situation around" Itachi looked a little stunned before standing and giving the best glare he could manage as he was battling with inner emotions. "Idiot, by the time it happens; logically speaking; you'll all be deceased" Kisame quirked an eyebrow before smirking showing his sharp teeth and raised up, showing how small the Uchiha really was compared to him. "Is that so? Then maybe I have to find a way for you to keep your mouth shut" Itachi glared at his partner more openly and barely suppressed a growl of annoyance "Oh? How would you do that, Kisame?" said males smirk widened looking rather sinister "By putting your mouth to good use" His meaning wasn't lost upon Itachi would had recoiled at the idea of doing something so improper in his situation "You wouldn't get the opportunity!" He was losing his temper, which was rarely something Itachi to do. "I won't allow you to get the upper hand, Kisame"

"Oh but Itachi," his smirk hadn't faded and in fact took up most of his face and the look in his eyes didn't help Itachi's nerves "I already do"

* * *

"That's a good Uchiha"

_I can't believe he got the upper hand over me! Me, of all people! _Itachi was internally yelling at the male he was kneeled before currently with his mouth 'occupied'. "You sure know how to do it although you told me you hadn't done it before," he petted the raven locks upon Itachi's head making the Uchiha take a little more in "Or was that another secret?" the meaningless glare wasn't missed by Kisame as he retaliated by bucking slightly causing Itachi's throat to constrict and almost, _**almost**_, made him gag. "Oh dear, too much?" Another sharp glare was sent his way before the Uchiha focused on getting this over and done with. Thankfully it was moments later that Kisame had found his release, although Itachi's luck ended there. "Swallow it" The coal black eyes stared into cold white ones before swallowing what was in his mouth, which resulted in another 'almost' gag. "Satisfied?" Itachi spat out glaring heatedly at the man before him, not thinking of the consequences his actions may obtain "Honestly? No" Kisame grinned kneeling before the Uchiha "But I could think of a way to change that"

Itachi panted hiding his face in the many pillows beneath him as a noticeable blush adorned his usually cool face. "Shy _and _a virgin?" a hard thrust accompanied the rhetorical question causing the embarrassed Itachi to groan at the contact "Aren't I just the luckiest, Itachi-_san_" Instead of the snarky comment he had lined up a loud rather wanton moan escaped his lips. "Oh? Now you're _enjoying_ it too, how _wonderful_" All of the remarks that Itachi knew he could usually make were replaced by those awful sounds that the man above him was extracting. _That bastard, how __**dare **__he mock an Uchiha! _Kisame chuckled slightly before leaning down so that he was practically breathing into Itachi's ear "How about taking a ride_, I~ta~chi_" said male could hear the seduction so very clearly in that remark and it made him actually wonder if what was happening was really that bad. "How about getting your hands off of me?"  
Although Itachi was never one to follow his mind in a personal respect… His snarky remark caused Kisame to grin and as a punishment, if you could even call it that now, thrusted hard and fast straight into Itachi sweet spot causing those coal eyes to widen with pleasure as his lips released a loud, drawn out, moan. "Now you're really feeling it," he could hear Kisame's voice but much else than that his mind was fogged by the pleasure he'd received and was continuing to receive. "Can we call this a punishment anymore? You clearly enjoy it too much for me to say it is punishing you" Itachi whined slightly as Kisame's thrusts began to slow. The whine had caused Kisame to grin wildly before slamming his entire length back into the tight cavern and nailing his sweetest area dead on. "K-KISAME!"

* * *

Itachi lay there panting, cheeks flushed and cum leaking out of his entrance. "Why won't…It stop… Coming out" the elder heard and chuckled walking over to the practically immobilised shinobi, with a smirk he answered "Guess four rounds was a little excessive however," he leaned down bringing his face close to Itachi's flushed one "you were _insatiable_" the Uchiha let out a rather _un-Uchiha-like_ sound before hiding his face once more "All this from you finding out _one_ of my secrets" Kisame sat on the bed barely covering himself with the sheet that Itachi seemed to cling upon. "Just so you know, Itachi," coal eyes looked up to see Kisame's face with a rather real smile before he gently spoke

"I'll always be spying lies"

* * *

_Wow. I can't believe I wrote a one-shot, albeit short, that was actually decent. Usually they are really rushed… Unless you guys think this is rushed then I am sorry D:_

_Rate, Review and Subscribe xD_

_P.S: I want you guys to have a name. Like PewDiePie calls his "Bros"._

_Lemme know what you crazy guys come up with 3_

_-XamutoforeverX_


End file.
